The color of hope
by mriagoga
Summary: Set between 4x18 and 4x19, is like a moment between my favourite couple. Caroline is painting her room when Klaus arrive at her home. I'm still new and english is not my first language so please be kind but I would love to hear your opinions, ever if they are no good, because I can improve. Thank you.


I was in my room looking at the ceiling, I need a change that's a fact I'm not gonna be stuck in this way, Tyler left, we broke up so what? The world doesn't end is just another change, Tyler was my first love but I'm going to begin a new live so I need a change. First, the color, I need another color, yeah, I'm gonna paint my room, change the color and maybe some futurniture.

I got up and change my clothes I am goning to the shop to buy the perfect color which by the way I didn't know yet, but I guess that I'm gonna surprise myself.

Twenty minutes later I was in the shop looking for the perfect color, then I saw it, green that one was my new perfect color, it's the color of the hope which is perfect for me because I want to have hope for a better future.

Another twenty minutes later I was in my room, ready to paint. I turned the radio on and very loud, after that I began to paint. Ten minutes later I had a lot of paint in my face and clothes and the doorbell rang.

I went down, who could be? Then I saw him, it was Klaus, smirking as always, why? I opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart", oh his voice.

"Why are you always smirking when you see me?" I asked.

"Because I see you", I roll my eyes.

"The typical answer to get in my pants, we were supose to be friends nothing more, remember?" Yeah, it would be great if I could remember that to myself too.

"Oh don't worry love, I remember, but the answer is absolutely truth".

"Okay, well what do you want? I'm busy."

"I see, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm painting my room"

"Can I help you?"

"What?" asked like an idiot.

"I'm asking you if I can help you" he repeat amused by the shook of my face.

"I heard you the first time, Klaus, but do you really want to help me?"

"Love, I wouldn't want to do anything else, as a friend of course" he said while he was wearing his puppy face. I was absoluty shooked, but, hey after all he was a friend, I could use the help, in the begining this was about changes, so let's gonna change Caroline.

"Okay, come in, I think I have some clothes from my father that you can use, so you don't have to ruin your clothes" I said while I was goning to the basement to look for some clothes.

"Thank you sweetheart", he told me from upstairs.

"Yeah, whatever, you can go upstairs to my room if you want to wait there" I said louder.

Five minutes later I went to my room with a shirt and pants for Klaus, he was looking around the room.

"Here" I told him while I handle him the clothes, "you can change in the bathroom"

"Thanks, love". I smiled at him.

"Okay, when you're ready come here to help me" I said turning around. He nodded and went to the bathroom.

I continued painting, he come out of the bathroom and start to painting with me in silence, just listening the music.

"Why green, Caroline?" he asked me after we had done the half of the bedroom. Oh the way he say my name.

"Well, everything is changing, I am changing, well not phisically but, anyway, you understand me, everything is changing and I want to change too, so I decided green because it is said that is the color of hope so I want hope for my changes".

"I like the idea, love. I want that for you too" he said looking at my eyes, he was very serious.

"Thank you, Klaus" I said absolutely sincere.

"You're welcome, sweetheart"

We continued painting in silence until we finish. I've been thinking so hard, I want change, I haven't been in love with Tyler for so long, actually the person I was in love was here with me, but I've been so scared to actually admit it to myself, that I was goning to lose it. I wanted changes, and this is going to happen, I'm not gonna be afraid anymore, not afraid of what I want.

"Klaus"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said turning to look at me.

"I want changes, I don't want to be afraid anymore, and I don't want to be afraid of what I want" I said looking him in the eyes.

"What are you saying, Caroline?"

"I'm saying that I wanted you for so long but I was afraid, afraid of you and me and what would we become, because I don't want to lose myself but I want to take a chance, a chance with you".

"Are you sure, Caroline, aren't you in love with Tyler?" he said very quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I haven't been in love with Tyler for a long time, I confused my feelings because I was afraid of what I was feeling for you" I said smiling at him, "well, what do you think, do you want to take a chance on us?"

"Love, there's nothing I want more" he said with a wide grin in his face.

"Great" I said hugging him, he wrapped his arms around me crushing me against his chest, and was the perfect place for me, it was like if I belong there.

"I think we should star cleaning", he said while he was still hugging me.

"Yeah, but together?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, my love, always" he said giving me a sweet kiss in my lips, and it was a little kiss but felt so good, so perfect.

"Always" I said grinning like an idiot, and we started to clean my room, it was the begining, the first thing we do together, but I knew it wasn't going the last one and of course not the most difficult, but I have hope, hope for us.


End file.
